To Miss Someone (Yet Never Pick His Calls Up)
by Weirdnessextreme13
Summary: Maggie is simple. She likes books, her parents were murdered, she likes her foster family, and she loves her friends. Things do get a teeny bit confusing (ok, a LOT confusing) when she realises that she *likes* Hannu, her good friend, who moved to the US for the summer. There's also that little thing...she NEVER picks up his calls. A two shot because I ship them [Slightly OOCness]
1. Chapter 1

**I know that later on in the story, Ella is going to be a bit of a *BEEP* which is how she'll act because she's a rich girl raised by Raylan. She'll change in later bits.**

**(This is a one-shot and written in 2nd POV)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LORIEN LEGACIES. AT ALL. I WANT TO, THOUGH. BUT I NO SMART ENOUGH :(**

* * *

You're sitting in the airport, waiting and counting the seconds down until Hannu stop talking to the rest and looks at you and Cassidy to say goodbye.

"Bye guys," Hannu says, smiling as usual only now there's a tinge of sadness under it. "I'll miss you but it's only for _a couple of months_ then we'll be back together."

"Jeez, we know." Cassidy grins. "Try to get Maggie that Pokémon toy she has been wanting for _ages_." She continues, knowing that you cannot speak. For all the books on the topic, nothing prepared you for the feeling that you were feeling. Like you were jumping off a cliff, your brain and heart screaming something, but it's Greek to you, although; see how you understand Greek, it should be all Ancient Mayan to you.

"We'll miss you." You finally choke out. "A lot and a lot."

"I'll call every day, m'kay?" He promises and you nod, finding all word abandoning you as one of you best friends to tour America while you and your other best friend, Cassidy Moon, stays in England.

"Promise?" You ask, because you will just _die _if he doesn't.

"Promise." he confirms, smiling.

And then you and Cassidy sit, no, stand and you both wave.

* * *

The scene didn't go as planned. No, you didn't tell him you liked him, you didn't kiss him, not even a tiny one on the cheek, you didn't 'draw confidence from within', didn't 'feel impulsive' like books said. No. You just felt like you were...ripping apart at the seems.

_So this is how teenage love is, _ you think, staring at the ceiling in your bedroom. _I love Hannu. Or do I _just_ like him? I think it's love. Nobody else makes him laugh like me and no one else makes me smile so much by doing nothing. But I'm only 16. I don't want to worry about things like this._

You roll over and sigh.

* * *

Every time Hannu calls, you're out. You know the American time and Hannu's habits like the back of your sorry excuse of a hand, so it's easy to be out or asleep when he calls. Either that or Jenna, your (foster) older sister picks up the phone and you signal to her that no, you _do_ _not_ want to talk to him. At _ all_, nada, no siree. Which makes Jenna want to know if you guys fought. Because for all the times he's called, (15 in total, and you're NOT counting, no you just happen to notice that little fact) you've only talked to him once, saying. "Did you know America is like France? They both have freedom of speech."

"And there I thought it was because of the dogs." You can hear the smile in his voice. "The girls here are cute. I wish Pearson **(Five)** was here to see them. He'd be _drooling."_

"Oh." Is all you say, feeling empty. And suddenly, the things you wanted to tell him about seem insignificant and nothing that will catch his attention long enough for him to stop thinking about the other girls. The things you, for some reason, wanted to tell him like the way the sun shined so brightly and you thought of his smile and the way the grass was so green, Naveen and Stanley collapsed into it and Maren tackled them and they all ended up with a mouthful of it. The time when John scared the life out of Pearson on his way out of the toilet. You figure he will have more fun without you reminding him of all he's left behind. "Ye-eah. I think Cassidy is calling and I should-"

"They've got nothing on you," Hannu says almost sounding thoughtful.

"I-I." You swallow. "I h-have t-to g-go."

"Oh. Sorry to imply anything, Maggie." Hannu apologises and sounds so _genuinely _sorry, which makes the little ball of hope that he _might _actually _like you_ shrivels up and you nod, before remembering that he can't see you.

"It-it's ok." You reply, shaking. "Y-ou didn't imply anything." Finally, you stop stuttering. "Cass wants to know if you-"

"Nope. No Pokémon shops yet." He says, cheerfully, and you just want to die, because you were going to ask if he has found a 'spring fling' or, (later, of course) a 'summer romance'.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta go. _Really_. Ttyl."

"Yeah. Bye." He replies.

* * *

It's the anniversary of your parent's murder.

You sit in the cemetery, wearing the green dress your mother told you to wear at her funeral, should they get in an accident or something, _yet their deaths weren't an accident!_ You're clutching flowers, tulips, and you cry as Cassidy holds you and kisses your forehead, acting as your older sister, simply because Jenna doesn't understand. _At all._

You bow your head, finally spent and put your flowers on the grave.

"Mom, I'm sorry. Dad. I'm sorry too. I didn't think mom would like it and you both always agreed and I just don't know what to do about this problem. It's just a crush right?" You breathe out.

"Mags, Hon." Cassidy wipes your tears away. "Nothing is ever that simple."

* * *

You were sitting and reading when you smell it - an apple cinnamon scent - and you gag. It's the same smell the killer of your parents wore that day, the day when you hid in the closet and she stabbed them.

**_Oh, life._**

You double over, clutching your stomach, and gag, because it is an unwelcome memory, tickling your senses, causing bile to rise in your throat.

**_You can take your first steps,_**

You charge out and push past your foster mom and throw the door to the toilet open. Jenna has been in there for the last 35 minutes, she's done, just using her phone.

"Hey!" She protests, not even sitting on the toilet.

**_walk into a brick wall._**

You grab the sides of the toilet and vomit into it.

"Ewww!" Jenna clears out after that, squealing about how _gross _it is, like she _never_, ever in _all_ her life, puked before.

**_Try your best to stand tall,_**

You keep vomiting, even trying to keep the bile down, but the smell is still there.

**_before you learn to crawl._**

You don't even know until you remember what Sara, your counsellor, said. She said that you had post-traumatic stress disorder. Something, like that, anyway.

**_Love is never easy,_**

And at the time you're_ puking your guts out_, Hannu _freaking_ Skype's you.

"Tell him I'm busy." You croak, after everything you've eaten in the past few days is _in the toilet bowl_. You lean forward and pull the flush.

_**Unless it's in some poetry**_

"And she's ill," Jenna says cheerfully.

"I want to see her," Hannu replies, just as chirpy.

"Oh, you don't, trust me, dearie." She eyes you, crumpled in a heap on the ground. "She's all gross, sweaty and smells like puke."

At the word 'smell', you smell the unforgivable scent again and then, as she angles the computer screen at you, you manage a small smile before throwing up in all your full glory.

"Maggie!" You're not even vomiting food anymore, it's just acid.

You're pinching your nose and gagging, freaking out because the scent is so strong now...

_**...But then we all fall down, right out the sky into the basement**_

"Jenna, get out." Hannu instructs, knowing. Only three other people (alive) other than you know: Cassidy, Hannu and the murderer herself. "Your perfume." He says, as a way of explanation.

_**Looking for a way back up again**_

"Oh! Maggie, I'm sorry. I'll throw it out." She picks up the air freshener and sprays it around the room.

When she's gone, you sag against the ground and cry your eyes out.

_**(We All Fall Down, by Take That)**_

* * *

"So then I was, like, of course!" Maren kicks her legs in the air enthusiastically, from her position on your bed, lying on her stomach, she's a super-American-popular-high-school-girl. "How could I say no?"

"You mentioned it, like, a _million_ times." Cassidy hums, finishing up her toenail painting.

"Eh." Ella grumbles. "Do I look good?" **(A/N They are all sixteen years old.)**

"Yeah." You push your glasses up your nose and flip the page of your book. "Just fine, why?"

"Hannu is Skyping me later." Ella pulls her hair into a ponytail and ties it back with ribbons. "And I want to look my best."

Ella pulls her tank top on and a pair of shorts that barely cover her butt.

"Ella, Maggie claimed him, you _cannot_ try to date him," Marina says softly, looking up from her magazine.

"Says who?' Ella scowls.

"The girl code," Cassidy says. "Nah, the friend code."

"Well, I had first dibs. I crushed on him for, like, ever. Maggie's only known him for 5 years, ever since she moved from Ireland to here." Ella scowls.

When you all don't say anything to defend yourself, she turns to the mirror and scrutinises herself.

"What? She still has the accent." Ella powders her cheeks before continuing. "Besides, he's pretty bummed because you have been pushing him away. He's been going to me for comfort."

"He's been talking to me too, Ell's" Cassidy says.

"It's lilt," Your voice is hoarse and chock-full of emotion. You clear your throat and try again. "It's not an accent, it's a lilt."

"Yeah, whatever, no one cares about your boring-ass nerd facts," Ella growls, before stalking out.

Cassidy hugs you while you go stiff, Ella's words hitting home. You _have _been pushing him away. Ella _did_ have first dibs.

You have _no right at all_ to think of Hannu as _yours_.

"Only the boy in question can answer," Marina says kindly.

"Unless he likes the _both _of you," Maren adds cheerfully.

"What?" Maren asks when you all glare at her.

* * *

Nothing is happening. You don't feel like picking up the phone and patching thing up but _you have to. _This is the _perfect _time! What Cassidy being in the toilet and not there to eavesdrop, and Jenna out for work.

You take a deep breath then pick up your phone and dial.

"Hey! You've reached Hannu! I'm currently not in, so leave a message. I'll call you back. It may be several years before I return your call: I _never_ check my voicemail!"

You get ready for the beep but Hannu's voice continues. "If you are one of my friends, type in my favourite number. Then type in my favourite colour. Then type in your favourite number.

You follow all his directions, and he continues. "Hey, Maggie! Hope your feeling better!"

*BEEP*

That's he had to 'say' to you? You bite your lip. "Hey Hannu," you breathe, although it sounds like your gushing a bit, "it's Maggie. Sorry for not calling you. I-I just..."

The comfort of knowing that he never checks his voicemail reminds you that he will never hear this and you spill. _Everything, _like how you feel that he feels that the US is _amazing_ and you didn't want to remind him of the life left behind, and how you miss him so, sooo much, your heart is _splintering_ and how you like him. How you _like, _like him, which is the most _stupidest _thing you've done so far.

_Oh my gosh, _what you did _finally_ sinks in, you FREAK.

"Ohmygosh." You spaz a bit and run to the bathroom and hammer on the door. "Cassidy! _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_ get out of the bathroom! How do you delete a message from someone else's phone?" You plead as soon as she comes out, looking annoyed.

Leaning over, she takes the phone from you. "Make sure it isn't on when you search for help." She presses the screen. "Well, my hacking abilities are _not_ that good."

"Ask Adam! He's a brilliant hacker!" You beg again, because _how are you supposed to live this down?_

"Nah. You interrupted my toilet session. Now your turn to be annoyed." Cassidy laughs. "No, what I mean is: Adam is in China. They don't have good Wifi there."

"Cassie!" Your voice is coming out panicky and desperate.

"_Please_. What did you say?" Cassidy asks with amusement.

"N-no-nothing..." You rub your nose. "Just some stupid stuff?" But it comes out like a question.

"_Maggie Felicia Jonas-James!_" She squeals. "You told Hannu that you like him."

"I-I-I-" You stutter but you don't seem to be able to express an _actual_ word.

"ABOUT TIME!" Maren's voice suddenly comes from behind you and you whirl around so fast you almost get whiplash.

"AIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ella shrieks, jumping to her feet next to Maren. "FINALLY!"

"I t-thought-" You start, half stammering.

"And _I_ thought that moving in on your territory will make you react." She smirks. "And you did."

"I-I-I"

"Maggie!" And _Marina_ crawls out from behind the couch. I tried to stop them, but-"

"This was too good?" Naveen, _freaking __Naveen, _pops up, grinning, then stands and launches himself onto the couch seat.

"You were _all_ hiding behind the couch?!" Cassidy asks, her voice laced with amusement.

"Maybe?" John's head pops up too.

"Noooooooooooooo!" You wail. "Jenna's going to _kill_ me."

"We'll kill her first!" Pearson laughs and Stanley grins, both coming out from behind the door.

"Some of us were behind the door," John admits.

"Oh my gosh." You grab your phone and see it's still recording the message. "CASSIDY!"

"Accident." She hums.

You scowl. "You're a _bad_ liar."

"Honey, you're not any better." Cassidy does a hair flip.

"Yeah! Just get together already! Stop lying to yourself! Hannu talks about you like you're perfection itself. He like, _likes, _likes you." Naveen fake gushes, while Stanley makes kissy faces at you.

"When are _you_ going to admit you like Marina and go out with her?" Cassidy snaps back, obviously feeling sorry for you.

Marina ducks her head, flushing, and Naveen's jaw drops. There's a minute of silence before Naveen turns, takes Marina's hand and kisses it, using a fake overly posh accent (one would think that he was proposing) and says, all formal, "Queen of the Sea, Marina, will thou accompany me, a mere commoner and folk of the land, to thy carnival next week? Twas your beauty which stealeth, my heart."

"You're using it wrong-" you start to say but Pearson shushes you and you continue watching.

"I-I..." Marina shuts her eyes. "Ok. W-w-why not?"

The whole room cheers and you cheer too, just because they are perfect for each other.

"Now, let's wait for Hannu to call you back," Naveen says, now back to being cheerful as normal.

You look at the phone.

"#&amp;+*!" It's still recording so you smack the end button so hard, you almost knock the phone from your own hand.

* * *

That night, when he calls your phone, you _finally_ pick up.

* * *

**Ok, if you guys read the first version, it was incomplete because my WiFi is an idiot.**

**The second chapter will be from Hannu's POV.**

**Do you know how many weeks it took me to type this?! 3 at least! the doof?  
**

**Anywho, hoped you liked it, read and review? _Pretty please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER** AGAIN: I do not own Lorien Legacies (and I am super pissed at the turn that the Fate of Ten took) [You see this face? :( IT NOT HAPPY]:3 **

**Well now is Hannu's chapter. My sister told me that second point of view apparently is for reader x someone sooooo...**

**But I don't mean it as a reader x someone. I mean it as a point of view simply because I haven't really tried it yet.**

**So, enjoy :)**

* * *

You sit still, inside your room, on your bed, one earbud in as you listen to the music by the strange band your new friends told you about. Blue Day, was it? Or Green Night?

The room is empty, silent, the air stagnant.

Idly, you almost think that you see a flash of green by the window, only to notice that it was a butterfly and not a pair of bright green eyes framed by silver glasses.

Then, suddenly, a face appears and smashes into the glass, shocking you so much that you fall off the bed and land in a heap on the ground.

Dimly, you register muffled laughing and loud 'Dude's!' as your friends, Brian, Joshua and some guy who calls himself Twister, pop up, smushing their faces into the window, twisting (no pun intended) their features into monstrous faces.

Struggling to your feet, you stagger like a drunk toward to window, your back and wrists hurting where you landed on them, and pull it open.

"What do you idiots want," You say with exasperation.

"Nice to see you too, Hannu," Twister chortles. Holding up a plate of brownies, he windmills his arm exaggeratedly, like by doing that, the circulation he creates would suck you out. Your stomach rumbles when you see the chocolatey snack and automatically, you reach for one.

"You don't get one unless you come to my house and have dinner with us," Twister says immediately, ducking the brownies down out of your reach. "Because Mom and Dad are out again but Bliz cooked enough for fifteen tonight. Brian and his siblings and cousins _and_ Joshua and his sister _and_ two of Phoenix's as well as Blizzard's friend's is/are coming, so we're inviting you."

Groaning, you haul yourself out of the window and shout to your parents...Well, parent. You're still fighting with you father. "Mam, I'm heading to Twister's for dinner!"

"SURE! I was heading out to bridge anyway!" Your mother says chirpily. Inside, you know why you don't want to. You're worried about Maggie since your last image of her was of her vomiting acid into the toilet bowl. You wince as you remember her panicked eyes, the way she scrambled on the floor and pinched her nose and cried.

_Cried? Oh shit._

It's only then that you realise that you had_ forgotten about the anniversary of her parent's murder,_ like_ a complete idiot_!

"Oh, Hannu?" You pause as you're about to leave. "Maggie skyped you earlier, she said it was important. You were out with the boys so I told her you'd call her back."

_Ba-dump_.

"Thanks, mom!" Grabbing your phone and your earphones, you climb through the window and run after Brian, Joshua and Twister, two of whom (no prizes for guessing which two) had started a strange run, running a few steps first then leaping in the air and hooting.

"THE BRITISH ARE INVADING, WHOOT!" Joshua shouts, punching his fist into the air as he takes a flying leap.

"YEAH AND THEIR GONNA KICK OUR BUTTS AND-" Twister stops abruptly as he crashes into a teenaged girl carrying several plastic bags, knocking her down to the ground. At first, he pauses and makes as though to help her up, then, to your surprise, he curses. "Holy shit. Bye!" Immediately, Twister takes off, leaving you all behind in the dust.

"TWISTER - GAH - _HAMILTON_ WONG! GET BACK HERE BEFORE I CHASE YOU DOWN AND CASTRATE YOU WITH GRANDMA'S STEAK KNIFE!" The girl screeches. somehow she manages to stand up, lifting all her plastic bags, stomping her foot.

"Real sweet, Blizzard," Joshua scoffs, surprising you.

"You know this girl?" You ask, scratching your head. You're pretty sure that you would remember her, seeing that her hair is dyed in a unique way, the top third a dark skyline with snowflakes falling slowly into the second and third third, which are dyed with snowflakes being blown by swirling light blue lines, which you assume is a blizzard. "Huh."

"Oh! I'm...erm that is," She pauses, then smiles. "My name is Coralnia, and I am the eldest sister of that idiot who just knocked me down."

"Oh." You couldn't have told. Besides her obviously dyed hair, her eyes are an icy blue, a contrast to Twister's grey ones. "That's...cool. So you're the sister who always cooks too much?"

"No, that's my other sister. Speaking of siblings..." She whirls around and smacks Joshua with one of the bags. "Stop influencing him badly! I mean gosh! Phoenix said that you guys would, quote unquote, 'Be good for each other' and seems to think that you and Brian balance each other out. I mean, jeez!"

"Ouch! I'm sorry!" Joshua rubs his head as Brian appears from seemingly nowhere, making you jump.

"How's Brita?" Brian says as you all resume walking.

"Brita?" You ask in confusion.

"Well, Twister, that idiot, has four siblings. He's the middle child. I'm the oldest, then Brigetta is one year younger than me, she's something like an eccentric headcase, so I always have to look out for her. Then there's Twister, he's a year younger than_ her,_ who's easily influenced. Then Felicia, who's a year younger than him. _She's _the sister who cooks too much all the time. I just make the desserts. Then, lastly, Jonah, who's the youngest, a year younger than Felicia and a little bit bizarre."

"Ah. But Joshua called you 'Blizzard'," You observe.

"Ah, that's a name saved for when people get closer to us. Brian and Joshua and their siblings are a few of those people." She smiles at you. "I see that Twister has already let you in."

"Yeah..."

"We're here. Let's go in then." Coralnia pauses her walking by a house then grimaces and goes in. You follow, wondering about the grimace.

At least you do, until your phone rings. You blink in surprise because it's...it's _Maggie_, who hasn't picked up your calls for ages. You pause, then slide to answer it.

"Hey, it's Hannu!" You say as cheerfully as you can manage.

"Hannu? Yo, it's Cassie. Fair warning, I tied Maggie up to her bed and am holding the phone to her mouth because there is something she absolutely _needs to tell you, right?_" Cassidy's familiar voice echoes from your phone. Smiling you put your earphones in and slip an earbud into your ear.

"Hey, Mags." You say.

"I hate you, Cass," you hear Maggie mumble. "Why don't you just get him to check his voicemail? It's in there."

"Because I want to hear his reaction. Now say it." Cassidy replies.

"Hannu?" You glance in front of you and see Brian and Joshua, both looking at you curiously.

"Sorry, could you give me a moment?" You smile sheepishly. "My..." You're not quite sure what Maggie is to you. "My friend called."

"OH!" Joshua shouts, realisation dawning on his face. "THAT GIRL YOU LI-"

Before he can finish, Brian dives to cover his mouth, and so does another female, a female that comes out of seemingly nowhere to you and clamps her hand over his mouth.

"Shhh!" She whispers to Joshua. "I want to hear the confession. Could you put the phone on speaker, strange-boy-who-knows-Twister-and-Brian-and-Joshua?" You blink but pull our your earphones and oblige.

"I'm not saying anything if you put it on speaker, Hannu," Maggie says obstinately.

"Sorry Mags. A little too late. I could always play the voicemail to them." You say while wondering what voicemail she had mentioned about.

"I hate you," She grumbles, the words feeling like a knife to your heart.

"Love you too, Mags," You chuckle and start laughing when you hear her splutter.

"S-shut up. Hannu. Cass, I'm going to bite your phone so help me-"

"Just tell him. You've been bottling it up for how long? Hmmm?" Silence. Thought so." You can practically hear the hair flip Cassidy probably makes.

"C-coinnigh do bhéal druidte faoi!" Maggie stutters.

"What did you just say..." Cassidy threatens.

"I told you to shut up." You can more or less hear Maggie sticking her tongue out. "Hannu...Tá grá agam duit." She mumbles.

Your heart soars, and you break into a grin. "Tá grá agam duitse freisi! That's right, tá mé i ngrá leat!" You carefully say back with sloppy pronunciation. You hear her gasp in surprise, then she starts crying. You want to return to England now, simply so you can hold her and dry her tears.

"Fan liom," you say, and hang up.

There's a stagnant pause in the air until the strange girl squeals.

"SO CUTE! Oh, by the name of folklore! See, Josh, this is the kind of romancing you need when you want to confess to your crush-girl-thing-who's-name-you-still-won't-tell-me!" The girl lets go of Joshua, folds her arms, then turns to you and grabs your hands, startling you. You have to admit her large amber eyes are scaring you a bit. "And by the way, that was a wonderful confession, you and that girl are going to be an adorable couple and well, I can't say until I've met her but she sounds nice. I like her voice too, the really nice kind that goes up and down. It's really nice. Maybe a lilt of something, hmm." She paused to think, frowning slightly. "Irish, if I have to say. I've always wanted to know someone Irish. I mean, their folklore is really cool! I can't really get a lot...but Norweigan fairy tales are pretty if I do say so. Just putting it out there. At least, the ones Brian tells me are pretty. Well, I like the Chinese superstitions too but I'll say-"

Brian butts in halfway, laughing gently and lightly touching the girl's shoulder, causing her to stop abruptly and grin at him. "Brigitta, this is Hannu. Hannu, this is Brigitta. I call her Brita, but most people call her Phoenix. Brita, could you say what the words Hannu and his...friend said?"

"Oh. First, she told the other girl to shut her mouth, I guess. Then she told that boy - err - Hannu 'I love you'. Then he said 'I love you too!' and something really cheesy 'that's right, I am in love with you'. Then he said 'Wait for me,' or 'stay with me' depends on how you translate it." You flush and look away while Brigitta beams, then suddenly turns and heads into the giant house. Only then do you notice the way her hair is dyed, because it simply looked normal black from the front. It's done in a way that when her ponytail swings, it's blue-yellow-orange-red on black and makes you think of flickering flames. You suppose that that is what it's meant to represent; a flame for the girl called Phoenix, but it just makes you think of Maggie, the girl who's hair is really like a raging fire.

* * *

"So I'm returning home next week," You finish and smile at the fourteen other surprised faces.

A small boy with strange brown hair (hair that is a mix of mud brown and dirt brown and wood brown and sandy brown and sienna and so much more) and leaf green eyes, who you learn is Jonah, or sometimes Mulch, is slouched over his plate, poking his food with his fork. When you finish, he stares at you, then frowns. "So you're staying with us for a week? Then you're going home?"

"Yes-" You start to say, then you get cut off by Brigitta.

"Mulch, sweetie," Brigitta says, piling some more fried rice on the small boy's plate. "His home is in England. He won't be staying in our house."

"Good." Jonah sits back and his frown lines smooth out.

You almost laugh when you realise that he meant it literally, and not country wise.

"Well, can't say I'll beg you to stay," Twister says impishly, speaking with his mouth open. "We'll definitely KIT, though."

"Yeah, WhatsApp's a godsend," Brigitta laughs, then turns to you. "More noodles?"

"Uh, I'll pass." You say even though these Chinese noodles are the best you've ever tasted, especially since the younger sister, Felicia, the one who always cooked too much, soaked it in some special broth. Then you suddenly change your mind. "More please, actually."

"Felicia, this one likes your food!" Joshua's sister giggles.

"I noticed," Felicia says and spoons you some more. She smiles cheekily at you and flips her hair, dyed to mimic a waterfall. Her eyes are the clearest of sea blues, reminding you strongly of Cassidy. Immediately, you feel a pang. You miss home so acutely, it hurts. Home, you know where you belong. Here, you're almost jealous of the way everyone interacts, Brian's two siblings and two cousins are easily welcomed and adapted to, Coralnia even picked up his youngest brother, who's about three, and helps his with his food. Joshua and his sister banter with Felicia and Twister, while Brian shows Brigitta things on his phone to see if it makes her laugh. Jonah also sticks close to Brigitta but seems fascinated by you, his green eyes boring into your dark ones. He finally offers you a phone. Your phone.

"When did you get that?" You ask, semi-panicked.

"You dropped it," Jonah says in a matter-of-fact voice. He smiles and shakes your phone slightly. "Your girlfriend kept calling you. I accidentally picked up one time and she said that she wanted me to tell you to check your voicemail. She's sounds pretty, by the way. I like her voice. It's like grandma's before she stopped singing."

_Huh._

You nod and stare at the phone. Then, fingers shaking, you open the Safari app.

Perhaps you should start searching for Pokémon shops.

* * *

You stand at the airport, yawning and rubbing your eyes. Honestly, even though it's great to be back in England, the weather is cold and crisp and in the afternoon, and warm and toasty in the airport.

It's unfortunate that you are extremely used to America's time now, but blink blearily and try to suck it up, listening to the voicemail that you've mentally dubbed _the Voicemail._

After the fith round, the doors to the airport slide open and you barely have enough time to look, just seeing a blob of red hair and a splotch of a purple coat before you're tackled to the ground, Maggie laughing and sobbing and hugging you.

_Hugging you_.

"Hey," You say softly, trying not to scare her. "I missed you."

"Fhan mé ar do shon," she whimpers. "A fuair bás mé taobh istigh._ A _fuair_ bás._"

You're not quite sure what she said, but you get the gist of it. "I'm sorry." You stand and bring her up too, pulling her into the circle of your arms, where she buries her face into your chest.

"Airím uaim thú," she says, pressing her face.

"Dul amach le me." You say, laughing. You're still not quite sure what she said, but you have looked up a few sloppy phrases in her language, mostly to impress her.

She cries into your jacket, laughing, smiling and wailing simultaneously. "A míle uair yes." She mumbles. "Tabhair póg dom. Le do thoil."

"Come again?" You say, and smile, even though you know what she means.

"Póg dom, amadán tú," She says and smiles gently at you.

"Your wish is my command," You mutter and gently press your lips to hers.

Of course, your friends have to decide to come in just then, and next thing you know, Maren has ripped Maggie from you, crying out in alarm and hugging the redhead to her chest. Cassidy, on the other hand, gets all up in your face and laughs and laughs and warns you to be good to Maggie, then turns and tells Maggie to be good to you, because she doesn't want to, quote unquote, 'Have awkward sexual tension between you both because the three of us are fucking best friends' and Preston bursts out laughing and cuffs you on the head, muttering something about _frenching_, which is stupid because...well because Preston is the one saying it, so...then John come from nowhere as well and hugs you/thumps you on the back while Stanley smacks you in the arm for '_not writing about all the babes in detail_' but then you notice that Marina and Naveen are holding hands and your jaw drops.

"Whoa! You guys did actually go out!" You say, recalling _the Voicemail_, and grin widely. "Naveen it was _about time!"_

"Look who's talking," Naveen says easily, grinning widely too, even as Marina shies away and ducks behind him. "Strange, though. I always thought Ella would date someone before Maggie and you got together."

Ella rolls her eyes when she hears that. "I object to that. I _have_ been seeing someone."

"Oh, Ella!" Marina cries out. "Why didn't you tell me?" Marina, the gentle soul that she is, clearly can't stand that Ella's grown up already. "Is it that online boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Ella says with an overly patient look, like a mother telling her young daughter something. "Don't worry, Mar. I'm not trying to date two at once again."

"What?" Maren shouts, causing many people to turn and stare at them. "I mean, what?" She lowers her voice then lets go of Maggie, groaning in annoyance. "You're so young, _no._"

"I'm just following in your footsteps, Maren," Ella rolls her eyes. "Naveen, you can hold her hand if you want. We're going before our parents think we've run away." Ella turns around first, then pauses. She marches over to where you're standing, then drags Maggie over to where you are, interlocking your fingers. "There. Now come on." She stalks out of the sliding doors and flags down a taxi.

Maggie, next to you, is blushing likes she's been told to infiltrate the boy's bathroom. Finally, she groans and buries her face into your shoulder, muttering half-hearted rebuttals as Preston and Stanley make catcalls and suggestive remarks.

John sends you a 'sorry man' look, then tugs Maren out of the building. Stanley and Preston eventually follow, shooed out by a pair of burly guards. Marina and Naveen follow, hand in hand, Naveen doing his best to make Marina laugh. Cassidy goes last, blowing you both a kiss, then laughing and forming a heart frame with her fingers.

Finally, it's just you and Maggie.

You start to leave when she lightly grasps your sleeve. Immediately, you turn, a question on your lips, then stop when you see her face, hesitant and shy, slightly amazed.

"H-hey. You have...a lot of luggage right? So...let's...go at our own pace, ok?" She murmers quietly.

And, like the whipped (no matter how recent you started dating her) idiot you are, you nod.

* * *

**HEEEEEEEEYYYYY Macarena! I finished it XD**

**FINALLY! If anyone bothered to stick through with this, I love you. Muah. Seriously. I didn't expect this to get many views (and it doesn't) and I had fun writing it sooooo :3 Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. [Though I feel like I made Hannu such a sap...)**

**But ahem. Translations, yes. Again, I used google translate sooo :P may or may not be accurate:**

**_coinnigh do bhéal druidte faoi - Keep your mouth shut_  
**

**_Tá grá agam duit - I love you_**

**_Tá grá agam duitse freisi - I love you too!_**

**_tá mé i ngrá leat - I am in love with you_**

_**Fhan mé ar do shon - I waited for you**_

_**A fuair bás mé taobh istigh - I died inside.**_

**_A fuair bás. - Died._**

_**Airím uaim thú - I missed you**_

_**Dul amach le me - Go out with me**_

_**A míle uair yes - A million yes(es)**_

_**Tabhair póg dom - Kiss me**_

_**Le do thoil - Please**_

**Let me correct myself. I am a sap and projected it onto my charaters. Sorry :P**


End file.
